Garnet
Categoria:Crystal GemsCategoria:PersonagensCategoria:Personagens principaisGarnet é uma das protagonistas de Steven Universo. Ela é a fusão de Rubi e Safira e a líder das Crystal Gems. Se juntou às Crystal Gems porque elas aceitavam o fato dela ser uma fusão. Lutou na rebelião e se tornou uma das defensoras da Terra. Após a "morte" de Rose Quartz, Garnet começou a liderar as Crystal Gems. Aparência Garnet é a mais alta das Crystal Gems, porém é a 2ª fusão mais baixa. Ela situa-se em cerca de 2.3 metros, é a mais musculosa do grupo. Seu olho direito é um rubi-vermelho brilhante, e seu esquerda é uma safira-azul brilhante, enquanto o centro do terceiro olho é violeta avermelhado. Suas pedras preciosas estão incorporadas em suas palmas. Garnet também parece corar vermelho escuro, como mostrado no episódio "Uma História para Steven." Pré-Regeneração (Início) Ela tinha pele escura, avermelhada, e o cabelo preto encaracolado, macio em um estilo afro em forma de cubo. Ela quase sempre usava óculos futuristas triangulares, coloridos de tonalidades laranja ou vermelhos, que cobriam todos os seus três olhos. Ela usava uma roupa preta e carmesim, com ombreiras cúbicas (sendo que a direita era magenta, e a esquerda sendo carmesim), e uma estrela cor-de-rosa com um esboço magenta em seu peito. Ela também usava luvas pretas longas, que cobriam seus dedos médios. Pós-regeneração (Atualmente) A partir de "Libertador", Garnet ainda usa o mesmo traje, mas com um esquema de cores diferente do padrão. Ao contrário de vermelho e preto, seu vestuário possui agora várias cores. Sua metade direita é coberto em um meio vívido azul-violeta, e sua esquerda é coberto em uma orquídea/berinjela/meio castanho-avermelhado profundo. Seu tom de pele é ainda diferente, agora sendo cereja ao invés de marrom-avermelhado. Suas armas ainda são principalmente vermelhas, mas com um tom mais cereja, no entanto, há um anel preto no exterior mais próximo de seus braços, e a aura brilhante que aparece quando ela as convoca agora é magenta claro. Em vez de uma estrela na extremidade voltada para os braços, elas estão agora apenas laranja. A cor da estrela também mudou- em vez de uma estrela cor-de-rosa com um esboço magenta, agora é uma estrela de amaranto com um esboço rosa suave. O cabelo é agora também não é preto, mas sim um heliotrópio muito escuro e também está mais curto do que antes. Seus tons agora também são um cor-de-rosa e azul suave, em vez de laranja pálido, e diferentes fontes de luz causam cores diferentes para refletir fora deles. Suas ombreiras também estão em um formato oval em vez de cúbicos, e ambos são de uma cor orquídea/berinjela escuro, assim como os braços e luvas. Este traje não tem mais contraste em cores do que o equipamento de pré-regeneração. Personalidade Garnet é uma gem corajosa, valente e confiante. No começo da série, ela demonstrava muita seriedade, sendo de poucas palavras e geralmente não demonstrava expressões alegres ou tristes. Em "Um Dia na Praia", Steven disse que Garnet era "misteriosa", fazendo ela rir. Em "Tantos Aniversários", ela revelou que achava que a violência resolvia qualquer problema, mas aparentemente ela mudou esse pensamento. Às vezes, ela perde a paciência com algumas coisas, como em "Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo", onde ela quase bate em Peridot por ela ter dito que Rose Quartz condenou o Planeta Terra. A partir de "Libertador", ela ficou menos séria, ficando mais alegre constantemente. Ela é mais sentimental quando se trata de fusão, pois ela acredita que fusão é uma coisa séria e que deve ser respeitada. Em "Jantar em Família", ela diz de uma forma séria para Steven que a fusão é uma magia séria e não um truque para as festinhas. Em "Ficando Juntas", Garnet quase se separa após ver pela primeira vez uma Gem Agrupada, pois viu que as Gems que formavam a Gem Agrupada estavam sendo forçadas a se fundir, considerando isso errado. Ela parou de falar com Pérola por ter sido enganada para se fundir, mas depois elas voltaram a se falar. Aparentemente ela tem um ótimo senso de humor, já que em "Juramento à Espada", Ametista ri de uma piada dela e depois ela se refere como "Garnet, mestre da comédia", ou como em "O Leão do Steven", que Pérola pergunta se elas deixariam Steven ficar com Leão e Garnet responde "Se ficamos com a Ametista", fazendo Pérola rir com o comentário. Habilidades Garnet é uma fusão muito habilidosa. Como uma fusão, Garnet é dotada de uma força superior a de Gems comuns, como demonstrado em vários pontos da série, como demonstrado quando ela destruiu um dos jogos eletrônicos do local de mesmo nome com um simples soco. Ela também mostrou grande agilidade e velocidade em diversas ocasiões, como quando ela conseguiu se locomover até Bismuto em questão de segundos em "Bismuto (Episódio)" como quando também conseguiu se desviar com facilidade dos golpes do Monstro da Caverna em "Jogos Eletrônicos". Garnet é muito estratégica e ótima em batalha, tendo um amplo conhecimento de lutas. Geralmente, com o auxílio de Pérola, ela elabora os planos para ataque contra seus adversários em missões. Junto com Bismuto, ela foi capaz de dizimar três pelotões de soldados quartzos do Planeta Natal sem nenhum dano aparente, considerando que Bismuto disse que suas pedras voltaram mais brilhantes do que já estavam. Ela tem grande senso de liderança, algo que Pérola e Ametista reconhecem, onde elas afirmam que Garnet é a líder por sempre saber o que elas devem fazer. Garnet demonstra uma grande estabilidade, raramente perdendo o controle e acabando por se desfazer. Sua grande estabilidade lhe permitiram ensinar às fusões novas, como Stevonnie, como se concentrar melhor e se manter formada. Habilidades Naturais * Fusão: Garnet é capaz de se fundir com outras Gems, tornando-se a primeira fusão que se fundiu com outras Gems. * Metamorfose: Garnet é capaz de modificar seu corpo da maneira que quiser, podendo criar braços longos ou até mesmo se transformar em uma versão de Steven. * Iluminação: Garnet é capaz de projetar uma luz avermelha pela pedra de Rubi, por onde a mesma pode iluminar caminhos e locais escuros. Fusões * Garnet pode se fundir com Ametista para formar Sugilite. * Garnet pode se fundir com Pérola para formar Sardonyx. * Garnet pode se fundir com Ametista e Pérola para formar Alexandrite. Conjunto de Habilidades * Proficiência com Manoplas: Ao canalizar o poder coletivo do universo através de sua pedra, Garnet é capaz de convocar sua arma, um par de manoplas vermelhas. Garnet é altamente proficiente ao usar suas luvas e é extremamente hábil em combate corpo a corpo. Além de dar grande força a Garnet, as manoplas servem para proteger suas mãos. Ela é capaz de lidar greves maciças que podem facilmente quebrar a terra e entregar golpes rápidos com uma velocidade relâmpago. Isso ocorre devido a ela ser uma fusão. ** Manoplas-Mísseis: Garnet mira com suas manoplas e as dispara como projéteis, como visto em "Steven Melancia." Como mostrado em "Reformas", as mãos de Garnet são separadas de seu corpo depois que ela usa suas manoplas como foguete, e suas pedras são movidas para o topo de seus braços. ** Aumento do Tamanho de Armas: Em "Transportadores", Garnet é capaz de aumentar o tamanho de suas manoplas, facilmente quadruplicando seu tamanho, além do aumento do dano lida com o custo de velocidade reduzida. Isso também foi sugerido durante o "Universo de Garnet". Habilidades Únicas * Visão do Futuro: Garnet herdou esta habilidade de Safira. Garnet pode prever vários resultados e probabilidades futuras através de seu terceiro olho, como revelado em "Visão de Futuro". Isso inclui resultados extremamente improváveis e ridículos, como uma quantidade considerável de suas visões disponíveis retratam Steven (e possivelmente outros indivíduos) morte nas mãos de tarefas mundanas ou objetos em uma base regular. A capacidade faz demorar algum tempo para ser usada como ela tem sido demonstrada em uma posição pensamento quando vai ativá-la. Durante esse tempo, alguém pode alterar o futuro como visto em "Ataque de Mármore" quando Steven arruinou o plano para descobrir sobre Peridot, indo até ela, enquanto Garnet ainda estava usando sua Visão de Futuro. * Transferência de Habilidades: Em "Previsão do Tempo: Inverno" e "Libertador", é mostrado que ela pode passar temporariamente a sua capacidade de visão sobre o futuro, através do contato labial. * Resistência ao Calor: Sua invulnerabilidade é mais comumente exibida em sua extrema resistência ao calor, a partir de quando ela tinha respingos de café-quente sobre ela sem recuar em "Visão de Futuro" ou quando ela saiu para recuperar o Besouro da Terra (que exigia que ela nadar em lava incandescente) Em "A Mulher Gigante". * Eletrocinese: Garnet pode manipular e gerar eletricidade, conforme mostrado em "Jogos Eletrônicos" quando ela produziu eletricidade, a fim de ligar o jogo "Meat Beat Mania" e novamente em "A Mensagem", quando ela começa a ligar a van de Greg. Ela ainda foi capaz de desviar um raio com a mão vazia, sem manoplas em "Visão de Futuro". Ela foi mostrada usando essa habilidade para liberar uma repulsão eletromagnética para secar-se, como visto com café em "Visão de Futuro" e água em "Love Letters". * Integridade Estrutural: Em "A Mochila Cheeseburguer", ela afirma que é capaz de detectar a integridade estrutural de um ser. ** Não se sabe se essa é uma habilidade única ou uma parte separada de seus sentidos aguçados, como sua visão do futuro ou apenas uma simples observação. Relacionamentos Steven Steven respeita Garnet como uma líder e uma figura maternal responsável. Em troca, Garnet tende a ter mais fé em seus planos e idéias do que nos de Ametista e Pérola. Ela também sempre o mantém em segurança de suas palhaçadas e desavenças. Ela raramente fica brava com Steven, a menos quando ele desobedece uma ordem. É claro que Garnet detém uma quantidade elevada de confiança em Steven e seu julgamento, ouvindo suas idéias em "A Mochila Cheeseburguer" e "Ataque de Mármore". Essa confiança é exibida principalmente em "Visão de Futuro", sua visão de futuro sempre oferece várias maneiras de como Steven poderia se machucar mostrando que confiando em si mesmo Steven pode viver ao fazer as escolhas certas sobre o seu próprio destino. Ametista Embora Ametista é vista como se irritando em receber ordens, ela vai seguir as instruções de Garnet. Ametista respeita suas habilidades de liderança e julgamento de Garnet, mesmo tão longe como referindo-se a ela como "a chefe". Garnet também foi mostrada sendo muito mais disposta a participar de piadas junto com Ametista do que Pérola exceto em situações graves. No entanto, Garnet não irá hesitar em repreendê-la quando Garnet sente que suas ações imprudentes afetam a integridade da equipe. Pérola Assim como Ametista e Steven, Pérola respeita habilidades de liderança de Garnet. Enquanto ela é ocasionalmente paternalista e condescendente com os outros Gems, Pérola trata Garnet como uma igual. Em "Cry for Help", no entanto, seu relacionamento com Pérola azeda depois que ela descobre que estava sendo enganada para fundir-se com ela. Garnet atualmente está com uma posição louca sobre o comportamento de Pérola e raramente vai falar com ela. Apesar disso, após "Keystone Motel", depois que Rubi e Safira se restauram, ela diz: "Não agora", ou seja, a Rubi ainda hesita em perdoar Pérola. Gemologia * A Granada é a pedra tradicional para janeiro, a pedra zodiacal para Aquário e a segunda pedra de aniversário. * Na mitologia das pedra preciosas, granadas são retratadas como pedras que fornecem proteção para seus usuários contra o mal. * Granadas são pedras associadas com força, coragem, amor, determinação e auto-confiança, todas as características que se encaixam com a personalidade de Garnet. * Granadas estão disponível em uma verdadeira profusão de cores, como amarelo, laranja, pêssego, verde, vermelho, roxo, azul (raro), marrom e rosa. ** No entanto, a cor mais comumente que ocorre é vermelha e a mais rara é azul. * Garnet não é um único mineral, mas um grupo contendo, minerais isomorfos estreitamente relacionados que formam uma série uns com os outros, que se encaixa com o fato de ela ser uma fusão de duas Gems. ** No entanto, se olharmos para Garnet como uma Pyrope, ela se encaixa com o esquema de cores e sua relação ao amor: uma jóia usada para demonstração de amor para outra pessoa, geralmente entre os jovens. * A Fórmula química da granada é X3Y2(SiO4)3, em que X e Y são diferentes minerais que fazem todas as variedades de granadas. ** A fórmula química de Pyrope é Mg3Al2(SiO4)3. Curiosidades * Na transição do "Piloto" para a série, Garnet sofreu alterações menores. Entre essas mudanças são: *# Remoção do anel de ouro em torno de suas pedras; *# Cabelos pretos e lisos para um cabelo afro de forma cúbica; *# Suas manoplas passaram de douradas para manoplas vermelhas; *# Suas meias eram pretas agora vermelhas; *# Tom vermelho escuro a tom claro; *# Remoção de seu top vermelho. * A tradução de "Garnet" para o Português é "Granada". Mesmo esta sendo a tradução, em Portugal, a personagem Garnet se chama Granate. ** Granate é Garnet em alguns idiomas, como o Espanhol e o Russo. *** Inclusive, na Espanha a Garnet é chamada de Granate, embora na América Latina seja ainda Garnet. Na Rússia também chamam com o nome russo. * Nos mitos sobre gemas, granadas (tradução da joia que nomeou a personagem, a garnet) eram conhecidas como pedras que davam proteção ao mal a quem estiver usando-as; * É a pedra do mês de janeiro. * Enquanto sua primeira aparência tinha a tonalidade da Granada Almandina (Almandine Garnet), após sua regeneração em "Libertador", ela ganhou os tons de cor da Granada Rodolita (Rhodolite Garnet); * Seu olho esquerdo é da mesma cor que o de Safira e seu olho direito da mesma cor do olho de Rubi, o terceiro olho de Garnet possui a cor roxa, que seria a "fusão" das cores vermelho e azul; * Garnet tem a capacidade de se mover com rapidez, provavelmente devido ao seu terceiro olho; * A entrada de sua porta tem a forma da letra Y; * Garnet é uma cidade no condado de Granite, estado de Montana nos Estados Unidos. Foi uma cidade mineira desde a década de 1860 até aos princípios do século XX, quando a mina foi desativada. Essa cidade foi uma grande fonte de mineração da pedra preciosa Granada; * Garnet pareceu ter ficado orgulhosa com o fato de Steven ter conseguido fusionar-se ("Juntos e Sozinhos"); * Apesar de Garnet ser uma fusão desde o inicio da série, ela só foi confirmada como fusão oficialmente em "Libertador"; * Garnet juntamente com Stevonnie e Arco-Íris Quartz, são as únicas fusões com apenas dois braços; * Como visto em "Transportadores", é descoberto que Garnet sabe cozinhar (cozinhou biscoitos para Steven); * Ela é raramente vista consumindo alimentos ou bebidas. Isso deve-se ao fato de que Gems não precisam alimentar-se; ** Greg afirma em "Motel Keystone" que já a havia visto se alimentando; * Possivelmente possui a habilidade de levitação de Safira, como foi demonstrado em "Um Dia na Praia"; * Todas as fusões em que Garnet está incluída''' 'usam óculos. * A razão de Garnet proteger a Terra é porque ela pode ser livre no planeta. * Em "Cartas de Amor", Garnet revela que não acredita em amor a primeira vista. * No "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet diz que ela é "elétrica" devido a combinação do "calor" de Rubi e do "frio" de Safira. * Há alguns erros na página de Garnet no "Guide to the Crystal Gems". ** A cor da pele de Garnet está marrom, enquanto deveria ser magenta. ** As manoplas de Garnet estão com seu design antigo em vez do atual. * Em "A Resposta", foi revelado que Garnet foi a primeira fusão de Gems diferentes que ocorreu na história das Gems. Isso pode ser deduzido pelo fato de uma das Gems da corte de Diamante Azul dizer, quando viu Garnet, "''Isso nunca foi visto antes!". * Ela é, de longe, a fusão que mais apareceu em toda a série até então. * Garnet é a primeira Gem a ter uma "idade" confirmada, isto é, contando a partir do momento em que Rubi e Safira decidiram permanecer fundidas para sempre. * Garnet passou a ser mais amorosa, após Rubi e Safira se fundirem novamente em "Libertador".